Stands used for supporting musical instruments, such as guitars, keyboards, and the like, must be sturdy, strong, and stable. In addition however it is generally advantageous that such stands be constructed to permit collapse to a compact configuration, and most desirably they will be built so as to minimize the number of detachable pieces, which can be misplaced and which must be assembled for use.